Percy Jackson and the hybrid
by Percy-Harry-Trylle-Kanin-2018
Summary: What if Percy Jackson had a younger sister called Kiome? What if she was part werewolf and shadowhuter and a demigod. well this book is all about that.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Kiome Summers walked along the beach on the last day of summer and she was trying to convince herself that she didn't see the face of a boy in the waves. Meanwhile, "Who is that? Are you crushing on one of Aphrodite's daughters, what about Annabeth?" said Grover, Percy Jackson's best friend. Percy looked appalled that Grover would even think that "no of course not, what would make you think that?" "Umm… Because you are IMing (Iris Messaging) an adorable chick. HEY THERE!" Percy scowls at Grover, and shoves his hand on Grover's mouth and hopes the girl didn't hear. Then Kiome swore she heard someone shouting at her but she was alone on the beach so she was trying to find whoever shouted. Grover started wondering why she hadn't looked at him but before he could shout again the Iris message disappeared and so did Kiome. Then Grover realized"holy gods, that was a mortal, what are you doing stalking a mortal?" Percy figured that if he didn't tell him he would be even more confused"Umm… she wasn't a mortal." His voice going up at the end. So Grover bombarded Percy with possibilities "disguised fury" "no", "a god" "sort of" "HOLY GOD'S, THAT'S A HALF BLOOD, wait what are you doing spying on a half-blood and why don't I know her?" so he answered with an answer "That was a sort of undetermined half blood." "Wait, what do you mean by a sort of undetermined half blood" looking more confused that ever." I mean that my dad; Poseidon the sea god said I might have a little sister and he gave me the name; Kiome Summers, so I have been watching her all summer and I realized that when she has free time she always goes to the beach, like all the time, more than a normal human." "Sooooo you're telling me that somewhere out in the world" "she is in Australia, Queensland in the town Mackay" "ok so you are telling me that on the other side of the world you have a sister. OK and why did you want to know this?" Percy looked at Grover as if he just asked the dumbest question in the world "What about that prophecy that Rachel told us about last week, the next great prophecy. I thought that my little sister might be part of it." Grover tried not to look dumb so he changed the subject"Hey how is Annabeth?" "Last time I talked to her she seemed good" "and when was that if I may ask?" Percy tried to think "Yesterday I am pretty sure" "go talk to her" "I can't because she is in sword practicing and she told me if I interrupt that she will personally kill me in my sleep" "then go get her and tell her about your little sister" Percy thought about and decided he should tell her so she doesn't walk in on him IMing her and think he is cheating on her"Ok then I will tell her about Kiome."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hey Annabeth" Percy shouted across the field. Annabeth head turned and her light brown hair shimmered in the sun, and while I was walking across the field she said "What are you doing, you know you're not supposed to interrupt my training" yes he did know so instead he said "It is something important, so I need you and Chiron to come and see this ok" Annabeth looked worried so he said a sentence that blew her mind "It's my little sister." Annabeth looked like she wanted to say something but Percy had already gone to get Chiron.

Chiron, Annabeth and Grover huddled around Percy's fountain. Percy was holding a gold drachma and chucked it in the fountain and said "Kiome Summers." The picture that came up stumped them all, it was a wolf. Percy thought he had done something wrong and said the name of a wolf but then it started to morph into Kiome Summers. They were all extremely surprised and stumped and all of them were speechless until Grover said "holy gods Percy your little sis is a werewolf" "a what?" Percy said looking stumped like Grover was speaking in another language "a werewolf is one that can shift from human, werewolf face and wolf they also have different colored eyes saying what type they are, red for an alpha, yellow for beta and blue for they have taken an innocent life." "Grover how in the name of the gods do you know all about this" "when I was going around after pan died I went to this place and I was cornered by these wolves and they saw my legs and shifted and they told me about them so I stayed there for a week then I left to go somewhere else. OH MY GODS I REMEMBER HER" "what you do?" "Yeah she was visiting her wolf family when I was there she was the one that wouldn't let me die because the rest wanted to kill me but she stood up and said 'that's not humane'" "so she didn't know you but she didn't want you dead" "yeah basically" "ok" "when can we go and get her, and the reason I want to do it is because she doesn't even know her dad or brother and I feel it is my duty to tell all about the rest of her family" he said facing Chiron and hoping that he would allow him to go and then they started to bombarded Chiron with pleases and you have to let us and then finally Percy said "well I am going whether you like it or not" "wait what Percy?" "Chiron she is my sister if she lived at the bottom of the ocean or at the highest peak I will go to her and I will get her because she has no idea about me or her dad so I am going to get her Chiron whether you like it or not, and don't judge my speech and think I won't go after her because I will" "Ok, Percy, Annabeth and Grover you may go and find Kiome" "oh my gods Chiron we won't let you down" "I know you won't that is why I am placing a deadline" Annabeth started saying "sir a deadline might not be the best idea" and Grover was talking about "sir I have always had deadlines and I never meet them, but if it's with food I will" and of course Percy said "when's the deadline" "you have 1 month to find Percy's sister and if you are not back by then I will send someone out to find you, you are going to update me once a week or else." "Thank you sir you will not regret this." So they set of on their journey that night to find Percy's sister.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

So while Percy, Grover & Annabeth were on their Hippocami all the way to Australia to find Kiome, she was at the airport waiting for her mum, Anne while her dad, John and her brother, Stephen were waiting in the car. Anne had been gone for 2 weeks helping her other daughter, Rose and her boyfriend, Hank have their first daughter, Luna down south. Kiome was ecstatic so when she saw her mum she ran straight to her and hugged her so tight that she probably broke her mum's ribs but they healed. "Mum I missed you so much" "I missed you too, where are your dad and brother?" "They are in the car waiting so let's hurry up and go and see them!" Meanwhile Percy, Grover & Annabeth had gotten Australia and had all enrolled into every one of Kiome's classes at her school; MBSS and gotten their uniform.

First day of school

"Ok class we have some new American exchange students, their names are Percy, Grover and Annabeth so make them feel welcome." The snob of the class; Hannah, said straight away "come and sit us." But before they would answer her they saw Kiome sitting at a table by herself and Annabeth new what to do "Sure let's go." So they walked to Hannah's table and said "Bye." And walked straight to Kiome's table and asked her "is anyone sitting" but before Kiome could answer Hannah piped up saying "oh, that's just crazy, crazy girl and her crazier husky." But when they looked at her husky they saw a Gray wolf in its place so Kiome said "it's just me and Kara" and scratched her head so they sat down and Percy whispered "so you can control the mist" and Kiome got all wide eyed and said "you are all demigods?" so Grover piped up and said "these two are; Annabeth's an Athena's child and Percy is a Poseidon's baby and I am just a lonely" "Satyr, sorry my mum told me all about everything but I didn't think I had a brother" "just one question?" "Shoot" "since birth have you known that you were Poseidon's child?" "Oh sure yes my mum taught me how to control my shifting and dad taught me to control the water, well he taught my mum and my mum taught me. So anything else?" "Yeah, umm… how old are you actually?" "I am 15 years old and 11 months" "so you are 16 next month" "yes I am, my sweet sixteen and I won't be celebrating it" "wait what?" "Well the only people that will go are me and my family and maybe you guys." Then Annabeth realized that she didn't know about the prophecy "there I something we need to tell you, there is this prophecy about the newest child of the big 3; you so we need to get you to camp ASAP ok?" "So you mean I have to leave this place for good?" "No of course not you can come back after the prophecy you can come back" "Ok we will leave after school today" "ok" so they left homeroom but not before Kiome asked Annabeth a question "hey Annabeth can I ask you a question?" "Other than the one you just asked, yeah sure" "are you dating my brother?" "How did you know?" asked Annabeth blushing a deep red, "the look on your face when he looked at you. I have seen that look at my mum and my step dad it's an extremely loving look." "Are you mad?" "No of course not I am actually glad that he went for some one like you rather someone like Hannah" "yeah well she is a bitch." So the two girls walked out of homeroom laughing like they never have before.


End file.
